É pouco tempo
by asldsjlkdjalkdjkladjakldjlas
Summary: Uma continuação da fanfic Tudo em seu lugar...


É pouco tempo

- Você não pode ir embora de novo... – Ron sussurrava em meu ouvido. Sua mão acariciava meu cabelo. Estávamos no quintal da Toca, no lugar onde sempre ficávamos "escondidos" como Ron dizia.

- Você não manda em mim! – disse, brincando.

- Veremos... – Ron deu um sorriso malicioso e me beijou. Nos beijamos por cinco segundos (eu contei), até que eu o empurrei levemente.

- Para com isso... Você sabe que...– eu disse. Ele sabia que eu não gostava quando ele fazia aquilo. Apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ele colocou sua mão nas minhas costas.

- Que você ainda não está pronta, desculpa. – Ron beijou a minha testa. – Não muda de assunto...

- Eu vou... Agora que eu acabei Hogwarts eu vou ficar um tempo na minha casa. Eu preciso ficar com a minha família também! – Ron suspirou. – Depois a gente conversa sobre isso, tá?

- Não, eu quero resolver isso agora, Hermione! – Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos azuis que sempre me convenciam. Mas daquela vez não. Por mais que eu quisesse ficar, eu precisava voltar para a minha casa ficar com a minha família, eu estava com saudades dos meus pais.

- Ron eu já disse que vou voltar, e você não pode fazer nada contra isso. A última vez que vi meus pais foi antes deles voltarem para casa depois que eu desfiz o feitiço... – Ron olhou para o lado, tentando não me encarar. – Vamos fazer um acordo... Eu fico na minha casa por dois meses e depois volto aqui e fico o tempo que você quiser...

- Dois meses? – eu assenti. – Mas é muito tempo, Mione...

- Mas aí você pode ir me visitar, mandar quantas cartas quiser, se você preferir pode ser todo dia... – eu sorri para ele que fez uma expressão pensativa.

- Eu não acredito que eu vou dizer isso, mas... Tudo bem! – eu dei um grande sorriso e Ron, percebendo que eu estava feliz, sorriu também, mas depois completou: - Mas só se você deixar eu te levar pra sua casa...

- Tudo bem, mas eu tenho dezenove anos, já sei me cuidar sozinha! – Ron me beijou de novo, só que desta vez eu não fiquei contando os segundos, eu não queria que ele parasse. A voz de Molly vinda da Toca fez ele parar de me beijar.

- O jantar está pronto!

- Eu não estou com fome... – disse para Ron. Realmente naquela hora eu não estava com fome, só queria ficar ali, com ele.

- Você tem que comer alguma coisa está muito magra. - sorri para ele. Para coisas como aquela ele conseguia me convencer.

Fomos para a Toca. O jantar foi bem silencioso. Eu trocava alguns olhares com Ron e percebia que Harry fazia o mesmo com Ginny. Depois do jantar eu fui escovar meus dentes e coloquei meu pijama, já havia tomado banho. Eu estava extremamente cansada. Molly e Arthur foram dormir. Harry começou a assistir um filme de terror com Ginny, eles nos chamaram para assistir junto. Praticamente o filme inteiro eu fiquei abraçada com o Ron, e Ginny com o Harry.

- Eu não gosto de filmes de terror Ron... – eu disse. Ginny completou:

- Eu também não! Harry tira esse filme, por Merlim! – Harry e Ron riram.

- Mas é tão divertido! – disse Harry.

Estávamos assistindo ao filme, quando de repente acabou a luz. Eu e Ginny gritamos. A única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi abraçar o Ron.

Quando o filme acabou, Ginny foi para o quarto de Harry e Ron não gostou muito. Fui para o outro quarto, peguei a _Versão atual de Hogwarts-Uma história_ me deitei na cama da esquerda e comecei a ler. Ron entrou no quarto, fechou a porta, sentou-se na ponta da minha cama e encostou-se à parede.

- Quando você vai? – ele me olhou e colocou meus pés em cima das suas pernas.

- Amanhã... Quanto mais rápido eu for, mais rápido eu volto... – Ron assentiu e me perguntou:

- O que tem de tão legal em _Hogwarts-Uma história Versão atual_?

- Esse aqui? Ele foi escrito pela professora McGonagall e conta tudo sobre a batalha final... Sabia que nós estamos no livro?

- Sério? – eu assenti. – Não tá falando mal de mim né?

- Você acha que está? Esse livro não foi feito pela Rita Skeeter! – nós rimos.

- Sabe, Mione eu andei pensando... Lembra como era antes de você me... Me beijar na batalha final? – eu pensei... Lembro como se fosse ontem... O Ron era (e ainda é um pouquinho) tímido demais e eu não posso negar que eu também era...

- Lembro. Não tínhamos coragem de dizer um para o outro o que dizemos hoje.

- Por exemplo: Eu te amo, você é a minha vida...

- Você nunca me disse essa última frase... – eu disse. Ron respondeu:

- Você é a minha vida! – eu adorei ouvir aquelas palavras. Ron me beijou e me abraçou. Eu acabei dormindo.

Acordei e olhei no relógio, eram três horas da manhã. Meu livro estava na cômoda ao lado da cama e eu estava coberta, não posso negar que achei romântico. Ri de mim mesma... Ron estava na cama ao lado... Me levantei e deitei ao seu lado, quase caindo da cama e fechei os olhos... Passaram-se alguns segundos e senti ele me puxar para mais perto dele e me cobrir. Eu o abracei.

Senti alguém beijar a minha boca, abri meus olhos e vi aqueles olhos azuis que eu tanto amava. Olhei no relógio, eram sete horas da manhã, provavelmente Ginny estava dormindo no quarto de Harry...

- Bom dia... – Ron me beijou de novo, eu já sabia que ele não estava muito feliz afinal, eu iria embora. – Você tá bem?

- Bom dia... – eu disse me espreguiçando. – To sim! E você?

- Poderia estar melhor... – Eu o beijei e ele me levantou. – Vou levar a sua mala... – eu sorri. - Te amo...

- Também te amo!

Tomamos café da manhã e eu fui me despedir de todos. Depois de me despedir de Molly e Arthur fui falar com Harry e Ginny

- Vamos sentir sua falta! – dizia Harry.

- São só dois meses! Depois disso eu volto! – Eu sorri.

- Ainda bem que eu não estou mais em Hogwarts... Senão eu não teria ninguém pra fazer minha lição de casa! – disse Ron. Todos riram e Ginny, brincando, bateu no braço do irmão.

- Eu não iria fazer sua lição mesmo! – eu disse. Virei para Harry e Ginny e completei: - Olha o namorado que eu arrumei! – eles riram.

- Caramba! Olha a namorada que eu arrumei! – disse Ron, brincando e colocando a minha mala no carro.

Quando chegamos, ficamos um pouco mais dentro do carro.

- Você não sabe como eu vou sentir a sua falta, Mione.

- Eu também, muita! – Eu disse. Ele me beijou.

Poderíamos ficar bastante tempo ali... E eu logo iria voltar para a Toca, afinal, era pouco tempo.


End file.
